Stare Into My Eyes
by JigsawUnknown
Summary: Dean Ambrose is angry. Run, Sarah. Dean Ambrose/OC One-shot.


**I made no money from this. Purely for entertainment purposes. Dean Ambrose is property of the WWE. Sarah Ann is mine.**

**Warnings: Smut, language.**

_*Ding, ding*_

_And your winner, by disqualification…. DEAN AMBROSE!_

Oh shit.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I whispered harshly to myself. He's going to be so pissed, I think to myself.

"Fuck, I gotta go hide!" I say to no one in particular.

As of late, one Seth Rollins, Mr. Money in the Bank or whatever, has been in match after match with ol' Loony Bin, erm…I mean Dean, and has only gotten away with his skin intact, because of The Authority's good ol' crony, Kane, ambushing him during the match or being a part of those damn 2 on 1 Handicap matches! And every time it happens, Dean stomps his way to the back like a petulant child and throws a tantrum. He throws stuff and starts breaking shit…shit that isn't his…or shit he can't (won't) pay for. The only person who's able to calm him down, without the use of friggin' tranquilizer gun or something, is Roman. He has to restrain him and cajole him and speak to him like he's a wounded beast huddled in a corner. To be honest, I thought it was hilarious, I mean I understand his anger, but still, it's pretty funny to watch. Well, at least it was funny to watch…

One night during one of his fits, I guess I was within ear shot of him and I kind of couldn't contain my muffled, and now sorely regretted, giggle, and he caught me. When he turned and looked at me with those blazing blue eyes, my heart skipped a few beats in my chest and I couldn't breathe. It felt like I had been sucker punched from the inside, because I knew I had fucked up then.

"What's so fuckin' funny, huh?!" He had screamed at me.

My ability to speak had escaped me. So, I did the next best thing, I could think of…

I turned and ran down the hall to the Divas locker room.

I slammed the door behind me and locked it. I went to the farthest wall and collapsed against it, trying to catch my breath. Those eyes held so much emotion in them. I saw everything he had been feeling ever since Seth turned his back on him and Roman. Anger, sadness, frustration, disappointment, betrayal…Uncontrolled fury over rode it all. And when he looked at me, I felt something click, like a lighter. There was a spark of, of something that passed between us and I don't know if I should've run from it or figured it out.

But, I never got the option to choose.

The next night for the Smack Down taping, I did all I could to avoid Dean Ambrose. When he walked into a room, I walked out. If he looked at me, I turned around. If I even heard his name, I looked around frantically to make sure he was not in the vicinity. The only moment of relaxation I had that night was when it was time for his match against Kane. Like all his other matches recently, it ended the same with Seth Rollins coming out of nowhere and attacking Ambrose. I sighed, pitying the poor guy, stood up and made my way down the hall to get a drink out of the vending machine. Looking back, I could've gone to the catering area, but I was having an off day, cut me some slack. I went up to the machine and placed my money in the money slot, but the machine ate my bill and I pressed the plastic thingy to get my money back. It didn't give me my money! I kicked and rocked it, but it didn't do anything. I tried to press it again and I bent over to stick my fingers in the coin return, and then I felt the atmosphere shift to something threatening, I heard a softly menacing voice say…

"What a nice view…"

I whirled around to see who the voice belonged to, but deep down, I knew who it was.

"Dean…" I said breathlessly. Since when did he have this effect on me?

I felt my breathing stop and I gaped at him, pressed up against the glass of the vending machine. He was still sweaty having just come from his match, his hair was damp and matted to his forehead, his shoulder wrap had been torn off, and his shirt was ripped hanging haphazardly off of his waist. He looked dangerously sexy.

"Little Miss Sarah Ann. Fancy meetin' you here… _Alone_…In this hallway." He said, almost warningly, smirk firmly planted on his face.

I was rendered speechless, once again just by his stare and all-consuming presence. I tried to regain my equilibrium and breathe. I continued to stare at him. The only thing that could be heard was my harsh breathing.

"So….You seem to find my anger amusing, yeah?" He asked in a tightly controlled, neutral tone, staring me dead in my eyes. He was _pissed_.

That stare. His stare was so intense, I had to look down and escape it, though I could still feel it on me. I stiffly shook my head, in regards to his question.

"Oh, really?" He asks mockingly. "Because yesterday you seemed to find me hilarious…" He hissed at me.

I felt all the color drain from my face. I didn't say anything, I couldn't even defend myself. I was beginning to feel frightened. Dean Ambrose in a good mood was still worth being wary of; an angry Dean Ambrose was something to stay from. Unfortunately for me, I was part of the cause of his anger and he was blocking me from making a speedy exit since the hallway led to a dead end. So, I stared at my feet, hoping I'll just get yelled at, or, if I'm lucky a Dirty Deeds, and maybe he'll leave me alone.

I wasn't so lucky.

"You think I'm funny, huh? You think I'm funny!" he said menacingly as he began to stride purposefully my way. I felt frozen. I couldn't move, I just stood there as he advanced upon me. He came up on me and I jumped when he slammed his hands on either side of me against the vending machine. I continued to stare at his feet.

"Look at me!" he screamed, his voice more gravelly because of his anger.

I snapped my head up to look into his burning gaze, fearing the worst. I saw those same emotions swimming in his oceanic irises, but I saw something else in them, something I pegged as desire. I felt something stir in my loins at the heated glare I was receiving. Oh man, I was scared shitless, but I was also a little turned on. I wanted to smack myself for feeling that way at such an inappropriate time. He laughed; a very deep, throaty, dark noise came out of him. I didn't know how to respond. So, I stared and waited. I mean I was trapped what else was I gonna do? Run? I'm not that stupid.

"You are a real piece of fuckin' work ya know. You prance around here in those little shorts, and a big fucking smile on your face. Flipping that long ass hair over your shoulder, acting like the little cock tease you are. So happy and innocent. I can't even begin to describe how badly I just want to take that innocence and just fucking mangle it and rip it out outta you!"

He paused.

"I wanna violate you, in as many forms of the word possible."

I gaped at him. I knew my eyes had to look like they were about to pop out of my head, my mouth was slack and my breath came out in pants. I felt that familiar clench in my nether regions.

"W-what?" My voice sounded so small.

"Don't play stupid. You heard me. Since you find my anger so funny, and I hate being laughed at, I'm gonna take it all out on you. All of it. And I only know two ways to do that: Fighting and fucking, and I don't hit women…well, outside of the bedroom." He grinned wolfishly.

"W-what?" I repeated.

Dean stared at me and sighed. "Oh, Sarah."

He brought his hand up to the nape of my neck and gripped the hair at the base of my head and crashed his lips to mine. I kept my mouth closed to the best of my ability. He slid his other hand down to the curve of my ass and squeezed. I gasped and he used this to his advantage and thrust his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't turn my head away because of the grip he had on my hair, and he slid one of his legs in between mine, effectively trapping me against his body and the vending machine. I gave up and moved my tongue weakly against his dominating one. When my body began to scream for air, he released my mouth.

"Mmm, you taste like strawberries. Sweet and innocent, just like I knew you'd be." He licked his lips.

I felt desire heat up in the pit of my stomach and moisture began to collect in between my thighs. My breath came out in harsh pants as I waited for his next move. He looked at me quizzically as though he was weighing something in his mind.

"Yeah. I'm gonna fuck you now."

"But-EEP!" I squealed as he lifted me, turned me around and bent me over at the waist.

"Now, be a good girl and take off your shorts and panties for me." He demanded. I could hear his smirk.

I figured the faster this is over, the faster he will be gone. I hesitantly lowered my shorts and underwear from my bent position and took them off.

"Good girl, now spread your legs and grab your ankles."

I scooted my feet apart a couple of inches. Apparently this wasn't satisfactory and Dean kicked in between my feet until I was spread enough for his liking. I felt so vulnerable.

"Very nice. You have a pretty pussy." He chuckled from my gasp at his lewdness.

I heard him unbutton and unzip his jeans and he lowered them to the middle of his thighs. I waited anxiously. Then, I felt him press the blunt tip of his cock against my entrance and press forward. He grunted from my tight heat enveloping his hard cock. My breathing became shallow. Oh God, he was so thick, it felt as though I was going to break, and he reached so deep inside me.

"_Uhhn.. fuuuuck… ha ha ha….ahhhh_…" I moaned.

"I know, baby, I know. You're so fucking tight." He groaned.

"_Ahhhhhhnnn…_"

He began to thrust slowly in and out, in and out. So agonizingly slow. He grunted in that gravelly sexy voice every time he thrust back into me. My eyes were tightly screwed shut and my brows furrowed as he slid in and out of me. Dean began to pick up pace and soon he was slamming into me and if it weren't for the hold he had on my hips, I would've fallen over.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhhh!...Uhnng.. D-Dean!" I screamed.

"That's right, say my name!" He growled as he pummeled into me.

The head of his cock slammed into my G - Spot over and over again. I felt like I was gonna keel over from pleasure.

"I-_uhhhhnn _….I'm gonna c-cum…oh fuck fuck fuck!"

"Fuck yeah! Cum for me! I wanna feel you cum all over my cock, ahh shit!"

"AHHHH, DEAN!"

I felt the familiar uncoiling in the pit of my stomach and I exploded. It was the most bone shattering, mountain moving orgasm I had ever experienced and my muscles clenched around him deliciously.

"Ahhh, fucking shit!" He cursed as he came inside me.

He stilled inside me as we came down from our orgasms. I winced as he pulled his impressive length out of me. I almost fell to the floor, but he hoisted me up and pulled me against his sweaty body.

"Oh yes, baby, I won't be such an angry guy anymore, huh? Not with you being at my disposal." He breathed with a shit eating grin on his face. All I could do was stare at him with sleepy, hooded eyes. My limbs felt like jell-o, and I ached down there but it was a good one. He saw what state I was in and carried me bridal style to his locker room, after putting my shorts back on (he kept my panties).

That was how this odd situation began and now, not much has changed. He still as rough as he was the first time, but he's not throwing tantrums anymore, so mission accomplished. Although, he's become awfully possessive of me, which I think, is the brat in him that compels him to be that way as though I'm his favorite toy truck or something. I think it's cute. But I've adopted a new tactic in our game. Playing hard to get. Which is a lot of fun.

And what do I get out of all of this? I get a dangerously sexy lunatic to fuck me into submission and I get to stare into those beautiful, telltale baby blues.

**Thanks for the read, guys. Please review!**


End file.
